


Let Me Be Your Fire

by tearose11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Blade of Marmora Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Well something resembling a plot, just ignore them, too many plot holes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearose11/pseuds/tearose11
Summary: The Red Paladin loses his connection to his lion and the rest of the Paladins, when he's suddenly found by a passing ship.But in losing it all, he gains something irreplaceable and infinitely more valuable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how I love size difference, damn if [ Jojo's](https://twitter.com/Jotakorium) Galra Shiro & Keith doesn't have THE most delicious size difference. How could I resist?
> 
> Yes, yes, I'll correct errors later.

He curses his fate.

Of all the places to die, it had to be this desolate corner of the universe, while running out of oxygen, not even the dignity of dying in battle.

He looks up at the giant metal form swimming on the periphery of his vision. It’s silent. As quiet as the space around them. Not a sign left of the fight that had taken place a week ago which had landed him in this state in the first place.

Or maybe the debris from the Galra plane had landed on one of the many moons close to this one, Keith couldn’t tell really. And after, what by his calculations, must have been two days, he’d given up worrying about more Galra showing up, too busy trying to reach the other Paladins.

And nursing his slightly swollen head. 

Which despite his dwindling oxygen supply, he could still occasionally feel throb. Even though it had been ten days ago. 

Wait, no it was a week ago. 

He tried to slow down his breathing and not panic. He glanced down at the rough lines he’d made on the rocky surface with his sword, yes, it was a week ago.

Red. Please open up. He though, painfully swallowing, throat parched.

People used to ask how he lived in the dry desert by himself. It wasn’t half as bad as cold, frigid space, with no sun, no water and no air to breathe. It never felt as desolate as having a hunking mountain of a mecha lion which he was supposed to have some mental connection with, yet had remained closed off for the last two days when Keith had ventured out in anger and frustration.

He had tried begging. He even tried using his sword to pry some type of hole into the body, little good that it do him, except waste more jet pack fuel. 

And now here he was, the Red Paladin, watching the oxygen level in his suit teeter close to flashing red. Being watched by the Lion he was the supposed pilot of, adrift who knows where, far, far from Earth. From the desert. From his father.

He closed his eyes, picturing his father’s face, humming off key as he made pancakes...it felt as if Keith could even see the flash of the stove as it lit up...he slowly looked up.

It wasn’t fire. 

It was the light from a small craft.

Galra.

He involuntarily took in a breath, then heard and watched in horror as the oxygen level indicator beeped and pulsed in sync. 

By then he had rushed closer to the Lion, shouting for it to open up. 

It lay much as it had when Keith had crashed onto the moon’s surface. 

On which light dust swirled from the vessel flying just above, light throwing Keith’s vision off, having been exposed to nothing but darkness for the last while. Out of breath, eyesight momentarily blurred, the Red Paladin drew his blade. 

He’d at least die fighting now.

Paying no mind to the incessant beeping in his ears, he braced himself, by sheer force of will focusing his eyes to the blurry form that had descended from the hovering craft. For a moment, he wondered if the Galra were larger than he remembered, or if somehow he’d grown smaller, because the still unclear form seemed far too big.

He gave a panicked laugh.

The lack of oxygen was probably getting to him already, given his weakened body. He hadn’t seen Galra that large as the fighter ahead of him become clearer to his adjusting eyes. Strangely he didn’t recall this particular uniform on any other soldier he’d come across, neither the helmet which completely obscured the face, unlike the clear visors he was used to seeing.

Never the one to wait, Keith stepped forward. Why prolong the inevitable? He could easily kill this one and maybe commander the ship...he forgot about that flashing red indicator in his visor, forgot about the Red Lion, as he noticed the Galra’s own sword glow ahead of him.

Raising his baynard higher, he aimed towards his opponent’s left, only to crouch down lower when the creature made a motion, intending to land a cut to the creature’s leg. Maybe his movements were slow, but the Galra actually sidestepped him,far too fast for something so large. 

Keith’s next swipe was immediate, but blocked with Galra weapon, causing him to step back. He was using up what little oxygen he had left, his heart was beating faster, he had to find a way...he swung back at the hard blow, twisting his arm slightly, feeling a burn in the muscle. He couldn’t afford to lose, not when he might still have a chance to…

He put all his strength into perfectly aimed tilt of his blade; Galra still had a heart on their left just like humans after all. But the giant blocked it with an almost effortless twist of its arm, almost costing Keith his sword, but he held on to it, even as the other creature brought the arm down heavily over Keith’s own, managing to turn the blade of the Galra word and hit the Paladin, hard, on his chest, with the hilt, sending the smaller figure on his back.

Keith fell with a sharp pain, the lack of air making him hurt that much more, as he scrambled away before the other’s sword managed to land on him, neatly slicing through his suit near his right calf. 

Shit...he thought feeling that cut as well, his body was definitely slow, and the Galra too fast. He felt his chest tighten even more, as he stood up now parrying as fast as he could, feeling a cold sweat at the base of his spine, and saw black bots in his eyes.

He was not going to fail.

Not going to fail.

Not going…

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

The human creature, for there was no doubt that’s what the being was, had regained some colour. Or what he hoped was healthy human colour, even though it was very pale.

It was still not as devoid of colour as when the little thing had fallen earlier. 

Lack of oxygen was the cause, the cut on right lower leg probably didn’t help, but how was the Galra supposed to know that?

He had been drawn to the Lion first, then the smaller figure. Sending out a greeting hadn’t worked, neither did the gesture of putting up his arm in peace when he had finally decided to leave his craft. 

Instead the small human had attacked him, leaving him no choice to fight back. For a minute he wasn’t sure if the figure falling down on its own was a trick, but something about the creature seemed so defenceless that he had stepped in closer, and saw the stillness in the strange face which didn’t sit well with him.

For something which fought so fast and well, it didn’t make sense that a tiny cut would cause such a reaction, and so he had brought the fragile thing onboard. While the healing pad did its work, he had went to pick up the weapons he had left behind. 

To his surprise, the human’s sword had vanished, making him look at the Lion which lay there as if sleeping. It was a Lion, one from long ago, if any of the old tales were to be believed. He felt there as something he needed to understand, but didn’t have the time to solve that puzzle now.

Instead he had touched the metal of it, as if assuring it that he meant no harm, then came back to look at the healing pod’s diagnosis. 

It would take awhile for human to recover, so he set course for where he had originally intended to go. His little break wasn’t really as restful as he had hoped, but...he looked at the healing pod again, hand on his heart where the tiny fighter had aimed his sword at, and wondered what it all meant.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me thinks this will be small updates till we get deeper into the story and as usual will correct mistakes later.

The ceiling looked different.

That was the first thought Keith has when he opens his eyes. There’s also something pinching at his side, arm strangely on top of his chest.

He never slept on his back like this.

There’s a mechanical beeping, low and steady in his ears, along with a heaviness in his entire body, as if he was in one of those dreams where he couldn’t move, but could feel everything. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts.

Red crashing, being stuck...with a jolt her sat up, then realized he was in some kind of infirmary, an IV hooked up to his arm. But there was nothing familiar about the place, it wasn’t the Castle of Lions, or any of the other places he’d previously been.

His movement must have set off some type of alarm, a persistent noise that matched the blinking red mark on the door.

The mark was definitely Galra, throwing Keith off for a second. He pulled off the IV, looking around for what sharp object, as it was clear he had been taken captive on board some type of enemy ship. He scanned the room, taking in what was probably a camera on the ceiling and whatever counted as Galra health care. None of it looked particularly useful, so he took off the dripping IV bag and picked up the pole it had been hanging of; thankfully it was meant to be mobile.

He had to figure out a way to get out of the room of course, and he hoped that whoever came through the doors was some unarmed medic.

Almost on cue, the door slid open, and a Galra woman, not much taller than him stepped in.

Clearly not expecting anything, she gave a shriek of sorts as Keith pushed a of trolley right with something resembling medical supplies, into her midsection, causing her to double over. He hit the outside button with his fist, the door closing behind him as he stepped out on to the corridor.

Blindly Keith turned to his right, brandishing the IV pole; he was in a strange suit, most likely one made for medical recovery from the thin feel of it. He guessed that his clothing and weapon were elsewhere, so at the moment he had no other choice to be in his bare feet as well.

Another alarm went off, no doubt from his escape, turning the lights off in the corridor, casting it in a strange orange-red hue. He braced himself for Galra soldiers or at least some robot sentinel as he kept his back to the wall and turned a corner, feeling the cold seep through his feet. He heard the swoosh of a door opening, more noise and Galra voices, coming from the direction of his former room.

So he held his breath.

The door might be the only way out of whatever section he was currently in...he retraced his steps when he caught the pale reflection of the open door on some sort of panel on the wall. The voices were lower, probably back at the room he was held in, so he took a chance and crouched low, softly making his way to the vacant door.

And succeeded in crashing into a large body which had just filled up the door frame.

Keith didn’t hesitate, pushing forward, using the IV pole as a weapon, into the dark uniform of the Galra in his way.

The body toppled back, and Keith made a dash forward, only to have a warm claw grab his bare ankle. He kicked back with his free leg, catching himself from falling face first onto the floor. The creature grunted as did he, while he tried to twist away, right hand ready to punch.

Except that he looked back into steel grey eyes and for a second, maybe a heartbeat something in him stalled from the attack.

**_Don’t hit him..._ **

He blinked the strange thought away, landing a solid kick with his free leg, but before he could free himself of the death grip on his other, the Galra growled.

_**Stop struggling**. _

What the hell was happening? Keith thought wildly, lashing out again, very uncoordinated in his movement. He had to get away from this...huge Galra...shit this was the same one which had attacked him back on the moon.

He was losing time...they must have done something to his mind...the thoughts raced through Keith’s head as he blocked the giant hand trying to catch his fist. Dimly he heard footsteps.

“Sir!”

“Don’t shoot.” The Galra barked out, even as they grappled, Keith panting a bit now, trying to dislodge the weight even though he knew someone probably had some kind of weapon locked on him.

The giant Galra was clearly some kind of officer, and they wouldn’t shoot at Keith as long as there was a change they’d hit the wrong target.

He could use this as an advantage...he flicked a quick gaze at the slightly nervous looking Galra holding a laser gun at him…using the officer as a hostage would be perfect, but he needed something…a tiny sliver of light caught his eye.

* * *

 

 

Shiro swallowed as the human prodded at his back with the blade.

His own, of course.

Somehow the tiny little thing had twisted around showing almost cat-like dexterity and had extracted his blade and defiantly held it to his neck. Then had bossed around the rest of Shiro’s own crew, threatening to cut off his throat.

The incredulous look of the crew almost had him laughing, but he told them to stand down even as the black haired human pushed him.

Pushed him.

Shiro was held back his mirth again, but it really amused him to no end that something less than half his size had so much determination in him.

“I need a pod or craft or whatever you call it.” The boy said, cutting into his inner laughter.

“Alright. Blarix can lead…”

“No, no one is going to lead or follow us anywhere. Tell them to clear the way or you die.”

Shiro shrugged. “You heard him. Absolutely no one is to follow us. Blarix give the order down to the launching bay. Now.”

The young Galra did as ordered.

They made their way down, the small creature vigilantly keeping the point of the blade at his exposed throat, eyes taut on the slightest movement. Shiro’s ship wasn’t a huge carrier, they only had seven smaller crafts on the bay, the largest being his own.

Which the boy clearly recognized, and made a beeline towards.

“Where’s the homing controls?” he asked, once they had closed the door behind them.

“The what?” Shiro asked.

“There must be something that sends a signal back to the main ship. Turn it off.”

“Is that wise? You don’t know where we are, it’s connected to the navigation system…” Shiro pointed out.

“I don’t need a nav system now. I just want you turn on this damned thing, but turn off any trackers.” the little one ordered, shoving him to sit in the pilot’s seat.

Shiro placed his palm over the controls, powering the little craft up fully. Behind him, the small boy, flicked a switch, turning on the voice communication. He then paused, as if trying to recognize the other symbols or buttons.

“This is TH-780...Sir, do you copy?” Shiro recognized the voice of Jozak. “Yes, TH-780, this is ATH-780M. We’ll be turning off all comms between ATH-780M and main shortly. Do not follow. Understood?”

“...Understood.” Jozak’s voice hesitated. “...but…”

The human’s voice interrupted, “You’ve had your orders. Disobey and I’ll rip you precious “sir” from limb to limb.”

This time Jozak’s statement was unwavering. “Understood. You have clearance to launch ATH-780M. Over and out.”

Without waiting for the boy’s instructions, Shiro turned the comms off, then without hesitation gently pushed the control for thrusters to steadily push them off the launching pad and through the open bay.

Perhaps half a minute out, Shiro cleared his throat. “Where to?”

The black-haired human traced a palm over the map of the nearest quadrants that had popped up on the control panel. He pinched out further, zooming into a system Shiro suspected, the human knew next to nothing of.

“There.”

“As you wish.” Shiro said, left hand turning on hyperdrive as he clicked on the destination on the floating map before him.

Everything went dark inside the ship as small ring of light appeared right in front of the vessel, then grew rapidly larger, engulfing the craft as it vanished in a flash leaving behind a small glowing speck, which then disappeared.

Into the vastness of space.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading any of my other fics, as well as this one, nothing is abandoned. I've been just dealing with some things. Anyway will correct errors later.

Keith had plenty of practice being on his feet when the little craft went into hyperdrive.

Which shouldn’t have surprised his Galra hostage, but the swift glace confirmed Keith’s suspicion.

Stupid beast.

Keith couldn’t wait to get rid of him. He had simply picked a spot, the main objective to put as much distance as possible between the main ship they had just left. Next was his huge prisoner. He had surreptitiously grabbed what looked like strong cable from before they had boarded the vessel, fully intending to tie the overgrown creature up as soon as possible.

Fighting it wouldn’t work, so it would have to be…

“Might I enquire as to your...name?” the monster said, as if they were sitting down to tea, and Keith wasn’t holding a blade to its neck.

“What’s yours?” Keith countered, spying something that look like it would be suitable for the task at hand.

“It’s Shirogane, but I suspect given our circumstances you might want to just call me Shiro.”

“Why?” Keith frowned, stepping back ever so slightly.

“Well I assumed you and I would be spending some time together, all alone and such, dispensing with formalities seems appropriate.”

Keith shoved the point of the gleaming metal into the back of Shiro’s neck, “Don’t even fucking move.”

Shiro threw up his arms in the air, relaxing back into the pilot’s seat. “You are looking for something back there? Just ask me and I can help you.”

Keith just hummed.

Damn it he needed to be quick, but the talkative thing was making him slightly nervous.

“I give you my word, human, called…?”

Got it. Keith sighed under his breath. “Keith.”

Shiro’s ear twitched ever so slightly, “Keith…”

That was the last word out of his mouth before he slumped over.

 

* * *

 

Jesus, the Galra was heavy to maneuver, Keith thought, testing the cables again, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

The soles of his feet were slightly sore, and a bit of aftershock from the entire ordeal of escaping was making his hands tremble every so slightly. He didn’t feel any other kind of pain, so he assumed whatever care he had at the medical facility on the ship had been successful in restoring his body from the lack of oxygen in his suit.

Except for that strange voice in his head, which he shook off, critically looking over the huge form in front of him, broad shoulders against the wall.

What the hell did this thing eat? Keith wondered, stepping away finally sit down on the pilot’s seat, turning it back so he could look at the Galra. It was in a slightly different suit than Keith recalled from the moon, a few bars on his shoulders.

He said his name was Shiro, making Keith wonder if the Galra letters on the suit spelled that out. And if the bars on the shoulders proclaimed the position he held in the Galra army. It had been sheer luck that the alien had been important enough for Keith’s escape.

It was a plan he hadn’t fully thought through, but getting away alive had been the most important thing back then. Assured that this Shiro was out for a little bit longer, Keith turned his attention back to the controls.

Everything seemed quiet, nothing beeping or blaring, and the ship was floating in space with the minimal of energy wasted. Around them, there wasn’t much save what looked liked a field of floating pieces of rocks.

Otherwise they were truly alone as far as Keith could discern from the display screens.

Maybe Keith had picked far too desolate a spot.

Oh well, the thing he needed to do is to somehow send out a cloaked signal for the rest of the Paladins. Once the giant purple furball was awake, he could be made to help figure out where they were, and how far away they were from Red.

 _If_ the Galra hadn’t already picked it up of course. It wasn’t in the hanger back on the ship, so Keith hoped maybe, just maybe, they hadn’t yet. But probably would soon enough given his escape.

He shivered again, the coolness of the floor at his feet seeming to seep through his bones. His stomach rumbled right after, making him groan. No matter what circumstances, biology eventually won out, he mused.

He got up and for good measure tore a bit off from his tunic, carefully blindfolding his hostage.

Who looked asleep peacefully.

It irritated Keith, as his stomach growled again.

Stupid Shiro, he cursed, carefully moving away to look around and see what the ship had for supplies.

There was a folding table, a microwave-type device, and a set of dishes for two on a very small sink-like compartment that could be closed off. Luckily Keith recognized the smell of an orange liquid that was stowed in a jar, with a box filled with sachets of the same. He gulped it down, throat parched at the sight. There were several other containers, each filled with what might be rations, all freeze dried most likely. Keith cautiously opened one, unsure what to do with the dark powder.

Was it meant to be some type of soup? Drink? With a sigh, he carefully rolled up the packet, making a note to ask the Galra when he woke up.

Keith glared at the still figure again, coming out from the slightly partitioned eating area, getting angry all over again as to how Shiro looked like he was dreaming and not passed out from the blow to his head that the Paladin had dealt him.

Ughh.

Why did he even refer to the enemy by name? Keith scowled, heading back. Across the eating area a curtained space was clearly meant for sleeping. The bed folded up, and a few small compartments held clothing, and two pairs of footwear.

None of which fit Keith, clearly meant for the currently passed out Galra, but he did pilfer a pair of socks which came up comically high up his legs.

Whatever. It's not he was going to be modeling or anything, he just wanted his feet to be warm.

The other clothing were also far too large, but Keith did find a smaller blanket with other bed linen, wrapping it up around his shoulders.

A latched door led down to the engines, while another opened up to a small bathroom, much to Keith’s delight. Relieving himself and washing up felt so much better, but he dared not take a shower yet.

The thing that held his interest the most was in clearly a designated dressing area: a floor to ceiling display containing the suit he remembered Shiro wearing, as well as a laser gun, and a covered case. It was locked off sadly, panel glowing, clearly needing the Galra’s palm print to open up.  Further at the back of the ship, was another door which lead to an isolated healing pod and what he assumed were first aid supplies.

A sudden click drew Keith’s attention, a tiny hiss from the dining area. He raced back, the Galra knife in hand, prepared, only to roll his eyes at his own panic. A cleaning robot, clearly programed to run on some unknown schedule, emerged, blue light blinking as it swept over the floor.

His stomach lurched again, reminding him just a glass of that liquid wasn’t enough.

How long was this giant furball going to sleep? On a whim, he took off the blindfold.

Keith glared at the purple ears...it's almost cat-like, he thought. He looked at the very tranquil face, skin purple like all other Galra. Shiro’s hair is white, a few locks of it hung over the forehead. There as a slash across a strong nose, and an equally square jaw. The rest of him was...simply big. Huge in height, with shoulders and muscles to match. One bicep is a large as Keith’s waist, his thighs and legs clearly defined through the uniform he wears.

Keith is actually proud that he had gotten the best of such a giant thing.

His gaze fell on the abductor muscles, and he felt himself flush, admonishing himself for even unconsciously looking at that general area.

I’m not a creep. I’m not a creep.

He muttered under his breath, giving a shake of his head.

What the hell was he even thinking violating the rights of an unconscious being? Granted, he hadn’t really been thinking anything, simply taking stock of an extremely interesting specimen...no, no, Galra weren’t interesting.

This same man, er, male, had attacked him, and held him hostage in some possible Galra chamber of medical horrors, messed with his mind. How many innocent lives have this thing ended?

**_But, he saved you._ **

Keith clenched his jaw.

Ok, he really needed to eat something because he was getting hangry, and hearing voices which might be some after effect of his oxygen deprivation.

“Just shut up!” he said out loud.

Across from him, the cat-like ears twitched ever so slightly, eyelids fluttering.

Shiro’s eyes flew open, a strange yellow cast overshadowing the grey as he jolted awake, with an agitated sound falling from his lips.

“Keith!”

The name hung in the air, as Galra and Paladin looked at each other, surprise mirrored in their faces.

Shiro felt in waking up, he had somehow lost a memory of something; something that escaped his mind even as he tried to remember what it was. Why did he feel as if it was vital detail, that evaporated, save the name on his lips?

His diminutive captor’s name.

Who looked somehow both puzzled and tense.

Then he felt a slight throb on his head, and recalled being hit. He had expected something like that, having caught sight of the tiny human picking up cables back on the ship, but he had been still caught off guard by the blow to the head.

He cleared his throat. “How...how long have I been out?”

The human pursed his lips. “Maybe an hour?”

Shiro laughed. “I guess you pack quite the punch…”

Keith knew exactly what the overgrown Galra was implying even if he didn’t finish the sentence. He hated being picked on for his size. He was perfectly normal, thank you very much, just maybe slightly shorter than average human male height, but he was fit, and strong, there was absolutely nothing he hated about his physical form.

“I knocked you out, Galra!” he hissed.

“You did, and rather well.” Sharp canines flashed as Shiro smiled, looking not even slightly afraid that his hands, and feet were still bound, and Keith was brandishing a sharp blade.

  
What the hell kind of idiot did this...giant...purple...muppet think Keith was exactly?

“What the hell do you do with the brown powder?”

Shiro frowned, “What powder?”

“The one in the kitchen. Is it a soup? Or a drink?” Keith asked, crossing his arms. He was starving, and would probably think better once he’d eaten.

“Oh...it’s flesh stew.” Shiro tried to think of the correct human word as the human’s face paled ever so slightly. “Meat? Stew...soup?”

“What...kind of meat?” Keith asked cautiously. As far as Allura and Coran had mentioned, Galra didn’t eat other Galra or intelligent life forms, but who knew what this Shiro creature had been eating based on his size?

“Ah…” Shiro frowned. He wasn’t sure how to translate the livestock Galra kept. Despite a lot of similarities with humans, there were still a few things there were probably not equivalent to Earth animals. “Maybe like a Mao?”

Keith’s frown deepened, “Mao?”

“Well I think you have something that goes “Maooouuw” which you consume for fle..meat?”

“Oh, do you mean “moo”? Like a cow?”

Shiro nodded, he was a bit off, but “moo” was now starting to sound familiar. “Yes! Something like that which we keep for meat.”

Keith nodded, then his face turned slightly red, as his stomach rumbled.

“If you are a Paladin, I’m sure you have probably eaten something similar, and it wouldn’t harm your human body. You just have to add some liquid and heat it up.”

“Right…” Keith shuffled his feet a bit. He was hungry, and yet...he wasn’t sure now that the Galra was awake, if he should just leave him there and go off to eat. As a prisoner of war, the Galra was still entitled to be treated with dignity, and of course given food, but if Keith undid the cables on the creatures legs, how could he be sure that an officer from the Galra army, important & intelligent enough to command a lone vessel, wouldn’t simply turn the tables on him?

“I could swear an oath.”

Purple eyes flashed. “What?”

“I could swear an oath not to harm you, if you undo on of my ties.” Shiro looked at him seriously. “You could eat in peace, I could just sit somewhere you could watch me. But I’d need to walk over…”

“How the hell did you know what I was thinking?” Keith blurted out.

Shiro shook his head, “I didn’t...I’m just guessing, it seems like what you’d be logically thinking right now.”

“What...who…” Keith closed his eyes. He hadn’t ever held anyone hostage or prisoner, not like this and he was sure he was missing some procedures he was supposed to be following. He had fought when needed, leaving most of the talking or acts of diplomacy to Allura. The few times they had ended up with a small number of hostile opponents as a p.o.w.s, Coran had taken over with their care, and subsequent handling over to factions opposed to the Empire. Questioning them was somewhat straightforward as well, he had interrogated a few, but again that was usually with Allura present, as well as the rest of the Paladins or others keeping watch, in a safe place, sometimes with a protective barrier between.

This was completely different.

How could be trust a Galra? One who was no doubt clever. Physically much more powerful, especially since Keith had no Paladin armour, not baynard, no backup.

“There are some cable links which you could easily use to limit my movements.” Shiro’s words cut through his thoughts.

Keith looked back into those grey eyes. Their shape were very feline, somehow, and why the hell did the Galra look sincere? He didn’t look away, but looked right at Keith, as if they were equals and Keith didn’t have the means to simply shove the thing through an open latch into space.

**_You wouldn’t._ **

Damn it, Keith cursed as a few minutes later he found the cables the overly earnest Galra had told him about. With the locks, Keith knew he could rig up a system keep the creature’s feet close together, enabling him to take steps, albeit very short paces, and at least one arm tied back.

It was a solution he could to deal with, but he still felt as if somehow the Galra was the more free one, and he was the one tied up and helpless.

Especially when those grey eyes flicked away almost guiltily when Keith had given an unconscious sigh of pleasure after taking a long, satisfying spoonful of the meat stew, hot and hearty.

They had slowly managed to move to the table, at which Keith sat, while Shiro sat on the floor, carefully nursing a bowl with his untied hand, lifting to drink out of directly without any utensils.

For the rest of the meal, Keith deliberately kept his eyes on his bowl, and partially on the cables, feeling strangely aware of the other’s gaze on him, and ignoring the goosebumps he could feel on his skin, whenever he failed and gazed up to catch the sight of Galra tongue lapping up the liquid.

Jesus help him, he thought, his brain must be really fried from that oxygen deprivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You keep blaming the oxygen there, Keith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit mistakes later.

It felt far too wrong to lay in bed, Keith thought, turning for what seemed like the upteenth time.

By rights he should be tired, and asleep. Yet, he couldn’t settle in despite the size of the bed.The pillow was actually better than the one he had back on the Red Lion, the blanket warm. He had a full belly and had managed to take a brief, but satisfying shower.

The problem was the dark shape on the floor.

The Galra had been quiet all evening after the meal. Save for the request to use the washroom & more water, he hadn’t said much. He had patiently waited for Keith to bring out a mat of sorts, cover it with the spare bed sheet, and settled in, closing those grey eyes with a sigh.

After about half an hour, Keith could have swore he even heard a snore or two, the giant body moving to lay sideways without a care in the universe, the sheet he’d used as a cover wrapped up around his waist and legs.

Keith in the meantime had been just resting on the bed, blanket piled around himself, blade in hand, frowning.

How could the Galra be so damned comfortable and sleep? Had he sent a signal back somehow? Were they really far away enough? What if there was another Galra outpost nearby? Where were the rest of the Paladins?

His mind raced around in circles with too many possibilities, too many unanswered questions. He felt restless, anxious, impatient. And he knew he shouldn’t let the Galra irritate him, but just seeing the creature sleep so peacefully somehow made it worse.

With a huff, he buried his face in the pillow, muffling a groan.

Being isolated, and in need of rescue was something Allura and Coran had never fully addressed. It wasn’t their fault though, past trying to bond and train with Altean technology in the few short weeks between finding the Blue Lion and ending up at the Castle of Lions, none of them had been afforded enough time to do a lot.

And before that, he had just been another student back on Earth, enrolled like the rest at the Garrison, a military run university where they were training to be part of an U.N. led expedition to space. None of them had any idea that aliens existed, let alone Altea or it’s Lions. Or that there were the Galra wishing to spread their Empire as far possible. Or that the Blue Lion had been hidden on Earth, centuries ago.

It all seemed far in the past, even though it had been really a year and half ago, during which he’d experienced things he had never could have even dreamed about. First year flight simulation courses seemed laughable, especially now that he was holding an Alien hostage on that very same species’ ship.

God, why hadn’t they taught him anything about this guilt that ate away at him while he slept on a bed, and the ship’s real pilot snoozed away, in chains, on the floor?

“Patience.”

Keith lay still for a second, before leaping up, blade in hand.

Shiro was still on his makeshift bed, but had turned to look right at him across the space which divided them. His eyes had a piercing glow in the relative darkness of cabin as if he could see right through Keith.

Mouth dry, Keith blinked. “What are you talking about?”

“Patience. Focus. Your mind is racing too fast.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, untangling his leg from the blanket. He pursed his lips as his feet dangled off the side, not reaching the floor. Because of course the bed was slightly higher to suit its usual occupant.

“Are you some type of Galra mind-reader?” he bit out.

Shiro scoffed.“No, but your tossing and turning is loud and obvious.” He paused. “I’ve been in similar situations, and I know it’s difficult to clear one’s mind.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, I guess you must have had a lot of experience in kidnapping & holding hostages of the Empire or something..”

Shiro’s fangs flashed even in the semi darkness. “Or something.”

Keith felt a shiver down his spine at the tone. Officer. A ranked Galra officer.

The said Galra shrugged slightly. “Think of something else. Focus on one thing only. An object or place of significance to you which brings you peace.”

Was he getting actually receiving some meditation crap from this overgrown animal? Keith almost wanted to laugh.

Except that the Galra closed his eyes, and breathed in loudly. Then breathed out. Over and over.

Leaving him slightly puzzled.

Then Shiro spoke again, voice much lower. “You’re not trying.”

Keith isn’t sure why, but he found himself moving back, laying down as Shiro continued to speak, slowly asking him to breathe in, pause, then breathe out. He shouldn’t trust a Galra but as he focused on Shiro’s voice, and concentrating on his own breathing, he started to feel just a bit less tense.

The rhythm of Shiro’s breathing reminded him of ocean waves, a strange thought for someone who grew up in arid desert country, but he found it calming. Why did this Galra have such a soothing voice, he vaguely wondered, eyes slowly closing, his eyelids feeling heavy…

 

 

* * *

 

When he woke up next, his heart lurched wildly.

He had fallen asleep, vulnerable, while a massive enemy was just a few steps away.

Scrambling up, his eyes met the bemused face of Shiro. He felt himself flush at the raised eyebrow, and smirk on that face.

“Sleep well, little one?”

Keith swallowed, face red. “I’m not little.”

The Galra hummed, as Keith stood up, and came to scowl over the large alien.

Damn it, even standing up and Shiro sitting on the floor, he felt significantly smaller next to that frame. Thankfully the giant didn’t say anything much as Keith carefully switched the cuffed hand from the right to the left, and watched as the larger male flexed his arm.

“Bathroom, please?” Shiro asked, stretching slightly as much as he could in his ankle restraints.

Keith looked at the time, awaiting his on turn for the facilities, surprised to see that he had slept almost seven hours. That silly breathing thing must have done some wonders on him, he thought, running a hand over his hair.

They ate in relative quiet again, each lost in their thoughts.

Shiro broke the silence, “What is it that you want to do, Paladin?”

Keith cradled the lukewarm mug of what could be some type of coffee-equivalent to the Galra, frowning.

“I need to know where we are exactly. And then …” he paused. He didn’t want to share much with his hostage.

The Galra watched him carefully. A smile or smirk, hovered on his lips, but Keith wasn’t sure which one it was.

The bastard knew at some point Keith would have to ask him for help as the Paladin still had no idea how to read the Galra language. While there were similarities between the functions, and some universally understood symbols on the controls, there was a lot more he didn’t know about the ship. Without Pidge or Hunk, Keith felt slightly unprepared, he could do some things, but it came nowhere near the knowledge those two Paladins had for alien technology.

“Obviously I’m going to need help, but you can wipe that smug look on you face, if you think I’m going to beg you for it.” He said, putting on his best scowling face.

“Ah, just a bit too early for _that._ ” Shiro said, eyes hooded.

Huh? What the hell did that mean? Before Keith could say anything, Shiro stood up.

“Alright then, I’m assuming you know some Altean?”

“It’s rudimentary, but I recognize commands for flying.” Keith, followed suit, standing up as well.

“Hmm, well we’ll work with that.”  


 

* * *

 

 

“Are you positive that you didn’t see a flashing orange text last night when you were at the controls?” Shiro asked, brows drawn together as he tried to understand what had happened.

“I told you already.” Keith snapped. “No! I know that warning sign, it’s the same on Red, and no, I didn’t see it.”

The small human’s irritation fueled Shiro's own frustration even though he didn’t say anything in response. Somehow they had ended up nowhere near where he remembered Keith picking for the hyperdrive.

To be precise, they hadn’t ended up anywhere that he was familiar with, or even remotely recognized. Usually the ship’s nav system would warn the pilot if an unfamiliar point in space was chosen. Even then it wouldn’t really be unfamiliar to the ship as most of the known celestial points were already pre-loaded in the system, and it couldn’t hyperdrive into the unknown.

But nothing came up on the screen with any names, the closest object was marked as [unknown, please load chart].

When he had helped Keith to try, and name the system they were in, the response was the same. [system unknown, please load chart].

He even let Keith pick Earth as a destination to see if they could at least try, and use the distance between that solar system, the nav system again came back with [unable to calculate. earth not navigable. please load chart].

What did that even mean? He had never flown anywhere that hadn’t been in the nav system already. And to not have any known moon or planet or _anything_ for that matter was also strange. How could they not been in a already known lunar, solar or star system?

The rader didn’t ping off anything else in the area, other than what looked like a small planet with two possible satellites, which was at least three days away.

“What is going on?” Keith asked, clearly tense, eyebrows drawn, and arms crossed.

“I don’t know.” He said, honestly at a loss.

“Is there a mechanical problem? Software? What is it?” Keith stood up, palms fisted, clearly not believing him.

“Not possible. She was fully ready for flight, everything is always checked, double-checked anytime I return from a mission or a trip. And there is absolutely nothing that diagnostics detected. You ran it yourself.”

Keith clutched at the hilt of the blade in his hand.

They had started off well enough, a few hours ago. Shiro was surprisingly patient, and despite his own feelings of mistrust, he found himself listening to the Galra as he explained the controls of the ship.

When they had gone through some basics, Keith had felt comfortable enough to ask about their location.

Which is when the trouble started.

In terms of the system, it worked fairly similarly as Altean technology in terms of operations, and Keith was quick enough to figure out how to use it. But the system had no answers as to where they currently were.

He didn’t know if it was a trick. Some ploy on part of the Galra or not.

Yet...no one other than himself had touched the panel since their flight from the main ship, and jump into hyperdrive. The chances of the vessel having been tampered with were slim. Keith hadn’t planned to take anyone hostage, no one would have expected it. Hell, he himself hadn’t known till the split-second decision he made when he had seen Shiro’s knife in that skirmish the previous day.

He was confident in his abilities, and hadn’t done anything to jeopardize the ship’s system in any way. Shiro had been safely chained to have not been able to make it to the controls while Keith had been asleep.

Keith kicked the pilot’s chair before he remembered he didn’t have any shoes on. “FUCK!” he bellowed as his toes curled in pain.

“So where the hell are we even?” He asked to no one in particular, frustrated and at a loss, slumping on the chair, rubbing his foot.

Shiro gave an almost comical shrug, chain clanking. “Lost in space?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting warmer, kids. Hang in there for just a tad more. *winks*

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut without a set-up. You know this. I know this. Yet I keep trying...anyway don't expect detailed fights, heavy plot etc. I'm going to run through some canon incidents very fast in the background, but it's really an excuse for smut. That's about it. 
> 
> The title of the fic is from the song lyrics to: [Oh My Love by The Score on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Q99wmrzQFtK3oweyLkWij?si=4snYq4HST4W1RWNPNq1Lyw), from an album coincidently called Atlas.
> 
> Come yell at me: On Twitter [@JinathHyder](https://twitter.com/JinathHyderr), Insta [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/) Cheers! ♥


End file.
